Nuestra primera navidad
by chibi nina
Summary: Es una historia de como hubiese sido a mi modo el día de navidad para los recientes esposos Malfoy, va de regalo para Ere.


Bueno aquí va mi regalito para Ere….

**Declaración: **Los personajes son propiedad de J.K.R.

**Nuestra primera navidad.**

La relación de Lucius y Narcisa, no comenzó como debía, ella apenas le conocía y él…Bueno al parecer no deseaba conocerla.

Su matrimonio había sido la mejor actuación para ambos, todo por culpa del maldito apellido y la pureza de la sangre, algo que al parecer le habían sembrado a su nuevo esposo en la cabeza, ya que las pocas veces que la presentaba en sociedad, hacia énfasis en ello…

- Ella es mi esposa Narcisa, es la hija menor de los Black, ya saben la prestigiosa familia de magos puros…

Cada vez que ella escuchaba aquello le provocaba petrificar a su esposo en más de una forma, pero no, eso jamás se lo perdonarían sus padres¿Quién lo diría?, ella casada y aún sometiéndose a la opinión de sus padres.

Para las festividades siempre era el mismo cuento, Lucius hacía planes que después le comunicaba y ella tenía que aceptarlos sin replicas. Primero fue San Valentín, donde fueron invitados a una cena, presidida por el Primer Ministro de Magia de aquella época, luego vinieron las pascuas, donde su adorado maridito la dejo íngrimamente sola en la casa y por último Halloween, una de las celebraciones más importantes para el mundo mágico, Lucius la había invitado a un baile, al principio se emociono con la idea, fue a la peluquería, se compro un vestido, hasta practico algunos pasos¿Para qué?, para pasar la noche sentada escuchando al Malfoy realizar una serie de negociaciones con un grupo de magos estirados.

Cissy ya no soportaba más aquello, hoy era noche buena, la navidad era la estación del año que más añoraba, abrir los regalos, el olor del pavo, el sabor del ponche… los besos bajo el muerdago, aaahhh, cuantos recuerdos. De improviso Lucius entro a la estancia su capa ondeo al caminar con paso elegante y se posiciono justo al frente de su esposa, la cual miraba con nostalgia el nevado jardín a través de las ventanas.

- Cissy, hoy iremos a una fiesta dada por el congresista Johan Elrick – La mujer cerro los ojos un instante y luego tomo una bocanada de aire bastante grande, mientras que en su mente se repetía "Ahora o nunca", lentamente fue girando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con ¿El rostro sonriente de Lucios Malfoy?, la mujer no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz, Lucius? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque hoy es navidad, mi día favorito del año – Narcisa pego un leve salto en la silla, debido a la sorpresa que le produjo semejante revelación, el cual no paso desapercibido por el hombre, que en respuesta preguntó- ¿no lo sabías?

- No, la verdad… - Ella lo miraba con desconcierto, pero pronto alegro el semblante – Pero eso me contenta, porque también resulta ser mi fiesta favorita.

- ¿En serio?, vaya casualidad – rió divertido el rubio – Pero sabes ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta de estas fiestas?

- No¿Qué Lucius? – Apenas termino su pregunta vio como el hombre sacaba la varita y sin modular palabra, hacia que de esta saliera un rayo que fue a para al techo, justo sobre la cabeza de la rubia, quien bastante alterada subió la mirada para encontrarse con una hoja de muerdago. In mediatamente sintió los suaves labios de su marido sobre los suyos, mientras que sus manos le tomaban el rostro en actitud posesiva, ella correspondió la acción, alargando el beso varios minutos, hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron por aire.

Lucios se separo lentamente de ella, mientras admiraba la belleza de su mujer, la que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió por la imagen, mientras que de su boca salía en tono bajito.

- Feliz navidad, MI Cissy – Ella abrió los ojos somprendida y sonrojada, pero al ver la risa que le regalaba el rubio se sintió desarmada y en el mismo tono pronunció.

- Feliz navidad, mi amor – Para luego volver a besarle.

* * *

Bueno y Feliz navidad a todo el que lea esto...

Espero te guste Ere...

Besitos.


End file.
